Moonlighting
by noggi
Summary: S/V (obviously!) Sydney does another job. Please review
1. Default Chapter

Sydney slammed the door behind her and threw her bags onto the wooden flooring. She sighed deeply and practically ran to the couch. Flopping down heavily on it. She breathed deeply in relief wondering why the beds in hotels were always so uncomfortable. 

            "Syd, is that you?" a voice called from the kitchen

            "Yeah, I'm home," She called back. 

            "I'm glad your back" Francie said as she walked into the room, with some papers in her hand. "Your dad called and just said could you call him when you got back but it's not urgent."

            "I'll call him in a bit. I'm just gonna veg for a while."

            "How was your trip?" Just as Sydney was going to answer, the phone rang. "I'll get it" Francie picked up the phone and went in to the other room.

            "Dam that girl. Why tonight?" Francie rhetorically asked

            "What's up?" Sydney asked raising her head from the pillow. 

            "One of my waitress' just called in sick. That means I'm two down and I've got a big party tonight. I can cope without one not two."

            "I'll come and help you. No arguments. Big parties are good and you gotta keep them happy." Sydney said

            "Thanks Syd you're a life saver. We need to leave at 6.30"

            "Wake me in an hour then." Sydney hauled herself off the sofa and dragged her bag to the room. Climbing under her duvet into the clean sheets she berated herself for offering to help Francie but knew her friend wouldn't have asked. 

An hour later there was a gentle tap on the door

            "Syd, we're leaving in 30 minutes. 

            "Ok" she said pulling back the covers that we so warm. "What should I wear?"

            "Black skirt, black top and black shoes. Flesh tights if you want them. Clip your hair back. Thanks so much for doing this Sydney. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I know you must be shattered after your trip."

            "I'm ready" Sydney shouted as she walked out to meet Francie. Even in an outfit so simple she looked amazing. 

            "Let's go." 

********

When Sydney and Francie arrived at the restaurant the chef had opened up and the tables were set. The staff sat chatting to one and other. 

            "Hey guys," Francie said "we're one down tonight so its an extra table each. Sydney if you do the big party that will ease the load then you can go when they leave. I'll show you what to do."

After a brief run down of the systems Sydney was talking to one of the chefs when Francie came into the kitchen.

            "Sydney your parties here. Their seated and their drinks on the bar. Watch out for the blonde she's a bitch!" Francie said smiling encouragingly. 

********

Vaughn sat at the table wondering why he was here. He and Alice had had a massive fight and their relationship was basically a charade. He was sure he didn't love Alice and that she felt the same but neither could break away. If it was him to do it, that would be an acknowledgement of his feelings for Sydney.

He was sat right opposite Hadlinki who he hated and Weiss; his only close friend at the table was trapped in conversation with Hadlinki's girlfriend. He sat back in his chair and sighed, he wondered how Sydney had gone on, on her mission. They were meeting at the warehouse in the morning. Their meetings were the high point of his week. He felt a movement behind him but didn't bother to look round. 

"Miller?" The waitress asked. Hadlinki nodded to her.

Immediately recognising her voice he looked over at Weiss who was looking at him. His eyes widened. 

            "Budweiser?" she asked

            "Yeah that's mine" Vaughn looked round at her. He was once again awe struck by her beauty. She was all in black with her hair held back by a blue clip. She was balancing the tray of drinks against her hip. Surprise flickered across her face but only quick enough for an agent to see. 

            "Red wine?" she asked brightly. Her smile ever so slightly larger.

"Professional as always" thought Vaughn as she continued handing out drinks. He heard Alice say something and had to shake his head to listen properly. 

            "Pardon?" he asked forcing his eyes form Sydney as she walked around the table.

            "Have you decided what to order darling?" With emphasis on "darling" she might not love him but she obviously wasn't prepared to let him go either. 

            "No"

            "Are you ready to order? Or do you want some more time?" Sydney inquired politely

            "We're ready" Hadlinki piped up. They went round the table ordering. Vaughn had to focus on the menu to stop himself looking at Sydney.

            "God she is beautiful he thought."

            "Sir are you ready to order?" She interrupted his thought process. 

            "Yes I'll have the halibut please"

            "Would you like to see the wine list" Sydney asked the table

            "Yes"

Sydney walked away. Vaughn couldn't help looking over his shoulder at her departing figure. He noted her long stride and shapely calves. Alice reminded him she was there with a quick, sharp kick in the shin. He grimaced slightly and turned his attention back to the table. 

********

"Budweiser?"

The guy sat next to her blonde that Francie had warned her about turned round 

            "Yeah that's mine" She instantly took in his dark ruffled hair and beautiful sea green eyes. The blonde was sat next to him who even if she was a bitch she was pretty, she couldn't imagine her with Vaughn though. 

            "What his he doing here?" she mused compartmentalising her thoughts so she could carry on serving drinks. "This is so strange, I must pretend I don't know him."

Once she had taken the order she walked back to the kitchen. She could feel his eyes boring into her back. "Is he looking at my ass?" she wondered but when she turned he was back involved at the table. There had been tension between her and Vaughn at the beginning but he was always absolutely professional.

            "Syd, do you know the guy sat next to the bitchy blonde?" Francie asked her

            "No, Why?

            "He was checking you out in a major way. I've gotta engineer a meeting."

            "Francie you can't do that!" 

            "Managers perks baby!" The girls broke into giggles 

*******

Half an hour later Vaughn was excruciatingly bored with the conversation. Weiss kept looking at Alice and pulling faces. Hadlinki was just going on with himself. 

            "Why the hell did I ever come here? Am I mad"

Then he saw Sydney and Francie approaching the table. Syd was smiling and he knew then that she thought this was funny. They began to hand the meals out. Sydney placed his in front of him and Francie went to give Alice hers and knocked over her red wine all over her pale blue cotton dress. 

            "AHH" Alice screamed, "Look what you've done to my dress you bitch"

            "Hey Alice" he interjected trying not to laugh while Weiss silently spilt his sides. 

            "Hey don't speak to her like that it was an accident." Syd said trying to keep calm.

            "She fucking did that on purpose, the stupid cow. " Alice screamed 

Sydney stepped up to her. "Madame we are very sorry. It was an accident. We will pay the dry cleaning bill, but you will have to leave now. We can not have staff being abused by customers."

            "I'm very sorry" Vaughn said to Sydney and Francie. Weiss had practically fallen of his chair laughing by this point. 

            "Don't worry I'm going! Michael are you coming" He stood up to leave and they both walked out of the restaurant.

Alice was spitting feathers by the time they got to the car. 

            "I better go back and pay some of the bill." He said in a level tone as she was getting in the car. 

He jogged gently back to the doorway. All Alice could do was watch him go. Entering the doorway. He caught Weiss' eye but shook his head slightly. He walked over to the bar. Sydney was stood there drying glasses. 

            "I'm really sorry about that." He said softly "She was well out of order" He looked at the bar very sad and ashamed. 

            "Hey it's not your fault" Sydney replied quietly. She touched his shoulder and she felt so helpless. He knew that he loved her but that if she knew she'd either end up dead or run away from him. He straightened up.

            "I'll pay our part of the bill." His professional air coming back to him after a brief moment of vulnerability. He handed her his American Express card. There fingers briefly touching. She disappeared behind the bar to pay his bill and reappeared with the receipt. He dutifully signed and handed her back her pen. 

            "See you tomorrow Syd" Giving her a sad smile he walked back out of the door. 

********

Syd watched his tensed back disappear out of the doorway. He has an air of sadness around him. She loved him but knew he loved his job and she wouldn't let him risk it. He seemed so vulnerable. After her mother had given herself up to the CIA and Vaughn went to see her for information to help her, he'd lost his part of his will. Conscientious as ever he had just lost his spark. When he'd apologised to her she just wanted to embrace him and soothe his worries. 

********

            "I can't believe that you embarrassed me like that! Those are my work colleagues!" Vaughn shouted, "There was no need to swear at the waitress like that!"

            "She spilt wine on my dress!" Alice shouted back

            "It was totally inappropriate," he countered

            "Well so was staring at the waitress!"

            "Staring?"

            "Our relationship must be in more of a mess than I thought if you don't even notice your eyeing up some two bit smutty waitress."

            "No it's not in a mess its over!"

            "Good!" and with that Alice turned and stormed out of the car slamming the door violently behind her. 

Vaughn drove home slowly, thinking about his exchange with Alice. He didn't love her he knew that for definite. At one point he thought he was in love with her then he got promoted to be Sydney's handler. That girl had turned his life upside down with out even realising. However even without loving Alice, they had been together over a year and he felt slightly bereft. He arrived at his apartment annoyed with himself. He and Alice had been heading that way for a long time but she deserved better. It wasn't her fault he didn't love her. 

********

As Sydney tried to sleep later that night her mind kept drifting back to Vaughn. He looked so tired and almost aged. Meeting her mother had taken a lot out of him. He was close to his dad before he was murdered and the fact that the women who had done it was her mother was an irony lost on no one. He'd been to see a councillor but there were things that needed saying just between the two of them that they hadn't had the courage to say. Sydney felt misplaced guilt and she couldn't ask for his forgiveness because she felt that would be burdening him with two much. She rolled over and shut her eyes his forlorn figure imprinted on her retina. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney walked into the warehouse the next morning tired and tetchy. She hadn't got to sleep till 4 o clock and then had snapped at Francie on the way out of the house. Recovering her composure she sent her a conciliatory text apologising. Travelling across the world then being kept awake half the night was not good for your complexion. She hated her job and her lifestyle with a passion. All of this was forgotten when she reached the cage. Vaughn was sat, slumped over. He looked awful. His eyes were red he had large dark circles under his eyes.

            "Vaughn?" she asked softly "are you ok?"

            "Fine" he got up and shook himself slightly "how was your mission."

            "Vaughn you are obviously not fine. Look at you. You're tense, tired and you look so depressed. Is this because of last night?" She moved to stand closer to him.

            "Partly" he answered avoiding her eyes" "Alice and I broke up"

            "Vaughn, I'm sorry."

            "Don't be it wasn't love. It went on for longer than it should have any way. How was your mission?"

            "Vaughn, I really do think we should talk."

            "Sydney, I just want to get on with my job, bring down SD6 then you can have a normal life."

            "But if you ill or depressed, you can't do your job properly then it will take longer."            "What is there to talk about?" Vaughn sighed deeply. It touched Sydney acutely. She sat down and beckoned for him to join her."

            "You and Alice, you and my mother, you and me"

            "I don't know if I've got the energy any more."

            "Vaughn, I'll help you. You've been so different since you went to see my mother. I have no idea how difficult it must have been for you to go and see your father's murderer. And I know that you did it to help me." Sydney paused to look how he was responding. His beautiful green eyes were filled with pain they shimmered slightly. Sydney reached out and held his hand. 

            "Sydney, I would do anything to help you. Meeting Irina was hard but I don't think I'll have to do it again; she seemed annoyed that it was I and not you that went to see her."

            "Vaughn, you don't I'll do it next time."

            "Sydney you can't compartmentalise this. I thought I could but it is so hard. Don't do it unless you have to." 

Sydney looked directly at Vaughn his eyes were like swirling tumultuous, turbulent, troubled seas. On instinct she reached out and pulled him into a hug. He was solid, unmoving.

            "Oh my God he can't even bring himself to touch me now. All because of who my mother is."

He suddenly relaxed and almost collapsed into her embrace. He gripped her as if she was a life jacket the only thing keeping him afloat.

            "Sydney we've got to do the debriefing." He extracted himself from her embrace. "But can you stay after and we can talk some more please."

            "Of course" she said softly.

            "The disk you retrieved from Qatar does show SD6 links with rouge middle eastern governments. The CIA has passed the intel on. You did well Syd."

            "What are they going to do with the intel?"

            "Stop a arms shipment, which is good news for our troops out there."

            "Is that it?"

            "Yeah but I can't neglect company business just because I'm upset."

            "Vaughn the CIA is so lucky to have you. You are so dedicated. I'm lucky to have you." He brightened slightly. 

            "Thank you Sydney. The CIA is lucky to have you. Without you we wouldn't have made so much progress." 

            "Vaughn why don't you ask for some time off? I think you need some time to relax and leave the company behind for a bit; get away from it all."

            "I can't Sydney SD6 has been sending you on so many missions this is a crucial time."

            "I can look after myself! You don't have to be here all the time"

            "I don't trust any one else with your safety, what if something happened to you while I wasn't here."

            "The CIA might be lucky to have you but there are others capable of looking after me I'm not that special. Weiss could look after me."

            "Your wrong." He looked up

            "No Weiss could look after me. He seems to be a really good agent."

            "No" he smiled at her misapprehension. "You are special. Very special." He looked down embarrassed that he'd said something so personal. Sydney was struck dumb for a moment. It was the most personal thing he'd ever said.

            "Thank you Vaughn. You do know if it hadn't been for you I would have never got this far. I would have been dead or cracked up long ago." Sydney said genuinely touched. "I think you're very special as well too. You've been so good to me since all I ever do is complain and moan. And you've never once held it against me about my mother and…" she trailed off, as if she didn't want to acknowledge her mothers awful deeds.

            "Sydney I know I have no right to ask you this but as I was leaving your mot.. I mean Iriana said something about my dad."

            "How did she know it was your dad?"

            "She just knew."

            "Do you want me to ask her?"

            "No Syd there's no point going to see her unless it's absolutely necessary. But I was wondering if you could ask your dad?" He looked at the floor sheepishly. 

            "Of course I will. After all you've done for me and all you've put yourself through for me. Going to see my mum for my sake was above and beyond the call of duty so it would almost be a pleasure. What do you want to know?"

            "Anything what he was like at work, if he was well liked, respected if he was close to your dad or mum, if he was a good agent."

            "If he was anything like you are, he would have been the best." 

            "Thanks Syd." He smiled slightly but his eyes didn't quite lose their sadness. 

Sydney's pager bleeped, shattering the calm of the room and breaking the atmosphere. Vaughn stood up suddenly. 

            "It's Sloane. Looks like I'm off again. I might be seeing you this afternoon. I'll speak to my dad as soon as I can." 

            "Thank Syd."

There was a slightly awkward atmosphere in the room after the morning's deep conversation. On impulse Sydney reached up and pulled him in to a tight hug. 

            "See you later Vaughn."

She turned and walked away. It took all her self-control not to run back and embrace him again.

********

Vaughn sat down on a wooden storage crate. His insides were in turmoil. Half of him was ecstatic that he'd been so close to Sydney, some of him was gutted thinking about his dad and a bit more was angry and frustrated at her life and that he would never know if she loved him back. It took all his self-control not to call her name and sweep her up in his embrace and kiss her. He sat and thought for another half an hour before getting up to return to the rotunda. And when he did he was still thinking about Sydney. 

********

Sydney sat in the briefing room thinking about Vaughn. She wondered why he had broken up with Alice. Had they been having trouble for a bit? She realised how little she knew about him and his life. She didn't even know his address. On the other hand he knew everything about her. Her schedule and her life, her friends and family. Even though she knew nothing about him, she still loved him. She was going mad inside because she needed to tell him. She knew it was dangerous and was scared at his reaction but if she told him and he didn't feel the same then at least one portion of her life would have some form of certainty. She didn't know what was worse. If he didn't reciprocate then she would die but if he did protocol said nothing could happen. 

            "Sydney" a crisp voice broke into her discourse. 

            "Sorry Mr Sloane. I was miles away." She stood up and forced herself to smile at him then said hello to Marshall behind him.

            "Well this briefing will have to be very brief, I am expecting a phone call." He smiled at his own joke. "Sydney you're flying solo on this one. You're to fly to Paris tonight; you're to plant a tracker onto Sark who will be meeting Khanasinu. Your cover is a nightclub singer. I'll hand you over to Marshall to explain the tech. Good day Sydney" without waiting for a response. As Marshall explained the tech Sydney phased out. 

*******

Vaughn sat at his desk in his officer absent-mindedly staring into space. Tapping his pen to no particular rhythm. 

            "Mike" 

Vaughn carried on tapping his pen.

            "Mike"

Vaughn sighed

            "Mike. Aliens from Pluto have eaten Bristow."

That woke him up "Did you say something about Sydney" he jumped out of his seat.

Weiss laughed. "You have got it bad mate."

            "What? got what bad?"

            "You can't kid a kidder!" Weiss laughed "She's handed in her mission, you've got to get the counter mission and then meet her in half an hour at the warehouse."

Vaughn's heart speeded up at the prospect of seeing Syd but he was slightly worried that he was that transparent. 

*******

Sydney sat in the warehouse half an hour later. She was filing her nails and casually checked out her appearance in a compact mirror. She had to look ok for when Vaughn arrived. 

            "Hi" he appeared out of nowhere. She saw his eyes quickly track up her body and take in her tight suit pants and bare arms where she had removed her jacket. She looked away slightly embarrassed. 

            "Hi"

The awkwardness was back between them. He knew she'd seen him look at her but he couldn't help himself. 

            "I'm flying solo on this one. Dixon's on leave."

            "Well the tech guys have come up with this. It will let SD6 hear what we want. Its quiet clever. What's your cover on this one."

            "I'm a…." not quite wanting to say "a nightclub singer"

            "Oh, well erm oh I'm coming with you. I'm going to be in the club. So if you have any problems give me the nod." 

            "How big are the support crews for something like this?"

            "Well there's me and at least one other agent in the club. Then Weiss and Preston on the CCTV plus some tech guys.

            "Right just wondered. Vaughn?"

            "Yeah Syd,"

            "Why did you break up with Alice? You don't have to tell me but you've been together for so long I thought it was serious." 

            "No. It was but I didn't love her we were both lazy. The catalyst was how she spoke in the restaurant. She was well out of order. It wouldn't have lasted much longer. She hated my job, she never understood about my job. She wanted to try to get into my work, she didn't get that I had to keep them separate." What a contradiction he thought. Sydneys my work and I don't want to keep her separate.

            "When I saw you together last night I was shocked. I didn't realise how pretty she was." Sydney looked at Vaughn. "I'm sorry Vaughn. Francie wasn't fussed about the abuse. In fact I think she did do it on purpose."

            "She did? Why?" Vaughn looked genuinely surprised.

            "She said that she saw you checking me out and she wanted to engineer a meeting. Sadly it didn't quite go as planned. She was certain that if she could engineer a meeting you'd sweep me of my feet." After seeing the way he looked at her as she walked in she was less sure that Francie had been imagining it. Sydney and Vaughn both stood still just looking at each other. She wanted to be swept off her feet by him and he wanted to sweep her off her feet but neither knew what the other was thinking. "She gets these daft ideas sometimes."

            "Why's that daft?" Vaughn asked sharply

            "Well not daft that you would look at a girl but daft you would be checking me out because that's daft." Sydney desperately back peddled.

Vaughn laughed again at her misapprehension. She was so clever but at times remarkably dense. He reasoned with himself. Until today as he walked in he has only ever sneaked furtive glances. Today he couldn't help himself. She was always on his mind.

            "Oh shit!"

            "Syd, what is it?"

            "I've got to go and pack. I leave in an hour." 

            "I'll see you in Paris."

Sydney turned and walked away. Vaughn gathered up his papers and left the warehouse. The irony that they were going to Paris, city of love and the capital of his ancestor's homeland wasn't lost him. 

*******

As she drove home to pack Sydney blushed violently. She just realised she'd told Vaughn what Francie had said. She then focused. "What do nightclub singers wear?"

*******

Vaughn sat at the bar of the nightclub and looked at his drink. They were always told to order real drinks to look real but never to get drunk. Vaughn checked his com link and said

            "Mountaineer, com operational."

            "Mountaineer com operational." Sydney's voice poured into his ear. "I look really daft. Don't fall of your chair laughing, you'll give me away." He heard her take a deep breath and then the lights went down. 

The MC boomed, "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome our entertainment for tonight the seductive soundings of Marié Vallete." 

Applause engulfed the room. Vaughn heard Sydney steel herself with a deep breath and then a woman appeared on stage. She had a dark curly wig on and heavy kholed eyes. It took him a minute to reconcile the gorgeous but overtly sexy women on stage with stunning sensuous Sydney Bristow. Then he fell of his chair with a clatter. Every one in the nightclub saw him. And so did Sydney. In is ear he heard Weiss hooting with laughter

            "Nice one Mike!"

As he flamed red he climbed back onto his stool, put his head in his hands and ordered another drink. 

********

Sydney stood backstage steeling herself for the performance ahead. She had to touch Sark. Just the thought sent shudders down her spine. 

            "Mountaineer com operational." Vaughn's soft voice buzzed into her ear and replaced the shudders for a warm longing.

            "Mountaineer com operational" she whispered back. "I look really daft. Don't fall of your chair laughing, you'll give me away." She looked down at herself. She had a black curly wig on and heavy black make up. Her outfit was tight black short and tarty. She hated the thought of Vaughn seeing her in this garb. Taking another deep breath she signalled her readiness to the MC.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome out entertainment for tonight the seductive soundings of Marié Vallete."

She walked onto stage to the sound of applause. She heard Vaughn suck in a breath. Then he fell off his chair with a bang.

In her ear she heard Weiss guffaw "Nice on Mike!"

Momentarily ever one looked away from her. She began to sing slowly and levelly the French love song. In her ear she heard Vaughn sigh. 

            "Concentrate " she ordered herself. She began the descent towards Sark. Smiling at him, she traced the line of his face with her hand. She smiled and ran her hand across Khanasinu neck smiling at a customer at the bar. She managed to quell the urge to throttle Khanasinu. She walked back to the stage and sat down as she took one last look at the audience the lights went down. 

*********


	3. Chapter 3

            "I never realised you could sing" Vaughn said the next day at the debriefing. "Another hidden talent." The atmosphere between them today was easy not awkward or clumsy just nice.

            "I'm not good. It was awful. I can't wait till SD6 is gone so I never have to wear another wig and I can throw away my eyeliner." 

            "You were good. I didn't recognise you when you first came out. I've never seen you like that before. You looked very different." Vaughn looked at the ground.

            "You mean I looked like a hooker."

            "No, just very different."

            "Is that why you fell off your chair?" Sydney burst into hysterical laughter and simulated Vaughn falling off the chair from her position sat on the table. Vaughn blushed.

            "It's not funny." He said sulking

            "Oh it so was" Sydney said picking herself up off the floor. 

            "No it wasn't"

            "Oh is Mike upset that I took the mickey?" Sydney said sticking out her bottom lip in a feigned pout.

            "No" Vaughn said firmly.

            "Oh yes he is." Sydney said advancing towards him.

            "No" Vaughn up half exasperated. Sydney reached out and his heart started to race. Her hands slipped gently under his jacket and he felt her cool touch on the outside of his shirt. She started to tickle him. 

            "Sydney" he laughed "Sydney stop!" he doubled over with laughter. "Syd please" he jumped up and tried to move away but she was quicker. "Sydney stop it" Why he did, what he did next he didn't know. He leant and kissed Sydney. She stood stock-still. Shocked. Then she kissed him back. It was the most amazing kiss she had ever had. They broke away from each other gasping for air. Vaughn sat down heavily on a chair. 

            "Sydney. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong." He put his head in his hands. She walked over and sat on the table in front of him. She took his hand and examined it. 

            "Vaughn." She said softly "Its ok. I wanted that just as much as you did. Its ok."

            "No Sydney. Its not." He got up and turned away. "I didn't want this." He looked round. She sat still on the table. She looked horrified as if he'd punched her. 

            "You don't want me?" She sounded scared I can deal with this she told herself  
            "No Sydney" he interrupted 

            "No Vaughn it's ok, I understand."

To stop her speaking he kissed her again. Sydney gripped him tightly. She felt warm and safe. "Sydney, I want you. I have done ever since you walked into this room with your bozo hair. I didn't want it like this. I want to be able to walk down the street and hold your hand or take you to dinner. Not worry about if you'll come home in one piece from whatever God forsaken place you've been sent to or worry about losing my job because I love you." He smiled a half smile. "I don't want you to regret me because it was sordid and hidden." The room echoed with silence now Vaughn had stopped talking. Sydney tried desperately to collect her thoughts.

            "Vaughn" 

            "No Sydney don't try to make me feel better. I'll ask for a new handler tomorrow."

            "VAUGHN" Sydney shouted, shocking him. "Shut up and listen. I don't want a new handler, I want you." Just as she had been about to confess her feeling to him her mobile rang. She grabbed it and punched the button. "What?" She snapped. Her face fell "Where." Vaughn looked carefully at her. "I'm on my way." Turning to him "That was Devlin. My Dad's been attacked. He's at a CIA hospital. You've got to follow me there. Separately."

            "Let's go then."

Sydney ran out of the warehouse with Vaughn soon behind her She jumped into her car. Her heart racing. She prayed silently that her dad would be ok; they'd gotten closer recently. Thoughts of Vaughn and her dad rushed through her mind. She was in too much shock to fully comprehend the changes in her relationship with Vaughn. "I'll think about that later." She told herself. Looking in her rear view mirror as she stopped at the traffic lights she could see Vaughn. The adorable lines appeared in his forehead when he was worried were there. Her thoughts then turned back to her dad. 

******

Sydney rushed into the hospital with Vaughn close behind. She ran up to the desk. 

            "Jack Bristow."

            "ITU third floor."

Sydney ran towards the elevator and punched the button. She felt Vaughn walk up behind her. 

            "Don't worry Sydney. He'll be ok." Vaughn told her gently the lift beeped and the doors slowly opened. They both stepped in the lift. 

Sydney placed her hand to her mouth and tried desperately not to cry. Vaughn reached out and took hold of her hand. Just holding his hand such a simple gesture gave her strength and hope. The lift opened and Vaughn released her hand. Sydney ran out of the lift into Deputy Director Kendall.

            "What's happened? Where is he? I want to see him."

            "The doctors are with him now, you can go in a minute. He was in a car accident. Some maniac cut him up on the freeway. He's been arrested."

            "Has he got anything to do with Sloane?" Vaughn asked. 

            "Its possible but very unlikely. We're investigating now." 

A doctor in a white coat emerged from a side room "Miss Bristow you can go in and see him now, He's stable but quiet ill." Sydney raced in leaving Kendall and Vaughn staring after her. 

            "Dad." Sydney stepped into the room to be greeted by the site of her father lying prostrate on the bed. He was hooked up to monitors, a drip and had an oxygen mask on his face. Sydney's voice broke 


End file.
